Our Story
by Yurako Koizumi
Summary: Kumpulan drabble yewook dengan cerita berbeda tiap chapternya. / #Entry 1: A for Autumn. Yesung memiliki beberapa alasan mengapa ia begitu menyukai musim gugur. Dan alasannya selalu berhubungan dengan Ryeowook. / Yewook. YesungxRyeowook / Shonen-ai. Drabble. Various genre. Read the warning carefully.


**#Entry 1: Autumn**

[P.S: _That's why I love autumn. It always reminds me about you._]

.

All the casts are belong to theirself. But the plot and story are mine. Don't ever try to copy it. I take no profit for making this story.

.

A **Yesung**x**Ryeowook** fanfiction.

This fic is a simply drabble fiction with **romance/drama** for its genre. Contain _shonen-ai_, fluff, AR and many typo(s).

Don't ever read if you don't like the story or the pairing.

.

**Special for Yewook Day.**

**Dedicated for my beloved OTP, The Art Voice & The Angel Voice**

* * *

Angin musim gugur yang sejuk berhembus secara perlahan. Menerbangkan dedaunan pohon _maple_ yang kini sudah berganti warna menjadi kecoklatan. Sesosok pria tampak sedang duduk di sebuah kursi taman, tepat di bawah pohon _maple_ tua yang tak henti-hentinya menggugurkan daunnya, membiarkan helaian daun itu terbang dan jatuh tepat di atas pangkuan pria tersebut. Akan tetapi, pria tersebut tampak tak terganggu. Justru, ia tampak menikmati pemandangan di depannya ini. Melihat gugurnya daun di musim gugur adalah salah satu kegiatan favoritnya—tentu saja, ia memang sangat menyukai musim gugur.

Pria itu—Yesung—sedang menikmati istirahat sepulang kerjanya, di tempat favoritnya untuk menikmati musim gugur. Sembari mengingat-ingat kenangan dan kejadian yang membuatnya menjadikan musim gugur sebagai musim favoritnya. Sebenarnya suatu yang aneh jika Yesung menyukai musim gugur, karena ia sendiri lahir di musim panas. Tetapi, Yesung punya bermacam-macam alasan yang membuat ia begitu menyukai musim gugur.

Hal pertama tentang musim gugur yang selalu diingatnya adalah saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Ryeowok, musim gugur 9 tahun yang lalu. Sejak saat itu ia memang dekat dengan Ryeowook. Hubungan yang awalnya hanya sebatas _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_ pun mulai berubah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan Yesung ingat betul, musim gugur 8 tahun yang lalu adalah saat dimana ia mulai menyadari perasaan cintanya kepada Ryeowook dan meminta _namja_ mungil itu untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Kebetulan kah? Yesung tidak tahu. Tetapi baginya, semua yang terjadi di antara dia dan Ryeowook bukanlah suatu kebetulan, melainkan sebuah takdir yang memang diatur oleh Tuhan. Delusional? Biarkan saja. Bukankah selalu seperti itu pemikiran yang terbentuk di kepalanya mengenai hubungannya dengan Kim Ryeowook, dan Yesung mencoba untuk tidak terlalu memperdulikannya.

Yesung memandang helaian daun yang sedari tadi jatuh di atas pangkuannya. Daun berwarna coklat itu rupanya juga membuatnya teringat kepada Ryeowook. Lebih tepatnya kepada surai coklat dan mata karamel Kim Ryeowook yang selalu menjadi candu untuknya. Nah … sekarang ia justru merindukan mengelus surai coklat Ryeowook ataupun terjebak dalam binar karamel menenangkan milik _namja_ mungil itu. Yesung tersenyum tanpa sadar. Sepertinya ia memang harus menemui Ryeowook. Sejak hari ulang tahunnya, Yesung sama sekali belum bertemu dengan Ryeowook karena _schedule_ padat _namja_-nya itu.

.

Suara dedaunan kering yang terinjak mengagetkan Yesung, membuatnya langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. Seingatnya yang mengetahui tempat ini hanyalah dia dan Ryeowook. Tempat ini merupakan tempat terpencil di sudut taman yang tidak akan dikunjungi orang. Dan Yesung dulunya menyatakan perasaannya kepada Ryeowook di tempat ini, tepat di bawah pohon _maple_ tua di sudut sebuah taman saat musim gugur. Yesung sedikit berharap bahwa yang muncul adalah Ryeowook. _Tapi mustahil kan_. Ucap hatinya menentang pemikirannya sendiri.

Sepasang tangan mungil kini melingkar dengan sempurna di leher Yesung. Membuat Yesung sedikit terkejut namun kembali tersenyum saat menyadari siapa pemilik tangan itu. Dengan sedikit ayunan tubuh ia berbalik dan wajahnya langsung berhadapan dengan wajah penuh senyuman milik Kim Ryeowook, membuat Yesung mau tak mau ikut menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Angin musim gugur kembali bertiup—kali ini sedikit lebih kencang. Membawa dedaunan kering kecoklatan kembali berterbangan. Dua orang itu saling berpelukan. Melepaskan semua rasa rindu yang mereka simpan selama ini. Saling mendekap, menukarkan segenap kehangatan mereka. Tidak perlu kata-kata atau ungkapan. Karena mereka saling mengerti—walaupun hanya dengan interaksi ringan seperti ini.

Lagi—Yesung merasa musim gugurnya selalu terasa indah. Dihiasi guguran daun pohon _maple_, di salah satu tempat terindah—tempat yang menyimpan kenangan untuknya, ditemani oleh sosok yang dicintainya. Lihat kan—bagaimana mungkin Yesung tidak menyukai musim gugur, kalau segala yang terjadi saat musim gugur selalu terasa seindah ini?

* * *

**Yewook love story never have their ending**

* * *

**A/N:**

Sedikit penjelasan, 4 November (yewook day) itu masih masuk musim gugur di Korsel. Musim dingin baru mulai sekitar akhir Desember. Dan _setting_ cerita ini adalah AR (_Alternate Reality_) yaitu _fanfiction_ yang dibuat dengan _setting_ sama dengan aslinya, hanya saja ada beberapa fakta yang berbeda dengan aslinya. Dan fakta yang saya buat berbeda di sini adalah tentang pertemuan pertama yewook dan _anniversary_ mereka.

Sebenarnya ini fanfik untuk yewook day. Tetapi karena suatu hal, saya ga bisa _publish_ ini tepat waktu -_-. Sangat terlambat memang. Tetapi yeah—saya tetap berharap kritik dan sarannya~

Dan akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk membuat FF ini sebagai _drabble_ _multichapter_ dengan _g__enre_, _setting_ dan _story_ yang berbeda tiap chapternya. Tetap dengan yewook sebagai _main cast_-nya.

.

.

**A for Autumn**

.

.

XOXO, Yurako Koizumi

.

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
